


Woman Out Of Time

by Lightan117



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie is a sweetie, F/M, I hate tagging, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Slight Mention of Rape, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Time Travel, What Was I Thinking?, lots of swearing, mafia, no one will read this, not historically accurate, utter shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightan117/pseuds/Lightan117
Summary: “I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything.” ― F. Scott FitzgeraldAlfie Solomons fell in love with a woman who was far different than the many women he's met before. A woman who made him angry, confused, lost, and above all else; weak. The consent tugging towards her was driving him mad. He wanted to lock her away; hide her from the world and keep her with him forever.If only there wasn't a hundred years between them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Thank you for reading! Just going to say I suck at writing summaries and that this fic is completely something I literally threw together because I have been obsessing with this show for weeks now. It's a bad, bad, bad sign. I will try and update as much as I can with what little free time I have. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Enjoy!

Poppy knew that without her grandmother, life would never be the same. 

It was a day she dreaded but knew it was the one fate everyone had to confront one day. The death of the second mother in her life. Poppy's grandmother was someone who didn’t hold back her punches and made sure everyone knew of her opinion. She was a woman who was headstrong and stubborn as hell to every situation in life. Situations that were often filled with excitement and adventure in Poppy's eyes. Poppy's grandmother would often tell her stories of her youth; stories about the people she met and the places she's been. France, Egypt, Great Britain, and even traveling to India. She's met princes, ambassadors, CEO's and mafia bosses that her grandmother had made great friends with. 

Her stories seemed like tales out of a book but when her grandmother pulled out black and white photos, now since faded to yellow over time, Poppy knew they were real. She had these thick photo's book with pictures of the world and of the people. Men and women dressed to the nines at parties. Her grandmother on top of an elephant or a horse in what looked like a distant land. She looked to happy and even as she aged, she remained that happy demeanor. Even on her last day. 

And now, Poppy is standing in her grandmother's old home, finishing up the remaining details of what remains of her grandmother. Her grandmother retired to her home town of Camden, London. Her home is actually a modest home surprisingly of two floors, painted a sky blue color with white trim around the windows. Green hedges surrounded the house that kept Poppy's imagination alive; tea parties with fairies and sword fights with knights. It was perfectly located right across the street from Primrose Hill Park where her grandmother would take her for picnics and long sunny walks. In Poppy's eyes, the house was perfect. 

Everything seemed like a dream back then but as Poppy went from room to room, taking in how everything was left how she had left it before she died. However, as she moved, there was one memory of this house that kept nagging her in the back of her mind. Her grandmother had rather strange rules and habits whenever someone visited and that was rare. Her grandmother never fully shut the back door when they were home, where the visits were always during the summer so it could remain open. She was never allowed to spend the night in the house so she would always end up staying in a glamorous hotel that would sit high above the city; the lights shinning below her. But the weirdest rule that tops them all is that when Poppy did visit, she always had to be the one to open the doors leading to the outside. It was as if her grandmother was afraid of them when people came to visit. 

Most of Poppy's family thought that her grandmother was slowly losing her mind as she got older. Poppy's mother was never allowed inside the house as well. When her mother was born, Poppy's grandmother bought another house for them to live in but from some strange reason, her grandmother always returned back to that house. It was if there was something pulling her back there; some strange connection. 

Her family always thought the house was cursed. 

Her grandmother swore the house was a gift. 

"God, it's stuffy in here." Poppy turned her head to see a woman open a door that lead to the backyard. The look on her face said it all. The backyard had indeed been overgrown with weeds and her grandmother's beloved flowers have long since faded away. "God, whose going to buy this house with a yard fancy this? And y'r grandmother's garden is shite." 

"No one's been around since she died. Everyone's afraid of this house. Rarely anyone visited it." Poppy moved towards the woman, peaking her head in the door way before deciding against going out. "It was like she was paranoid to live her with anyone else but herself." 

"What about your granddad? What did he say about this?" The woman asked; shrugging off her coat to see at the bar in the kitchen. The woman was dressed in expensive but rather modest clothing. Modest for her taste that is. She dressed in a white silk blouse that tied in the front near the collar, a classic black pencil skirt that was a tad bit short, and rather expensive strappy heel. Real gemstones adorned her neck and ears, sparkling as she moved her head about.

"Never knew him. I've seen pictures but from what I've been told, he died when my mom was very young. She faintly remembered what he was like." Poppy smiled as she traced her fingertips across the frame of a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of her and her grandmother having a tea party in the backyard. Both were surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals; smiles on their faces. "Some of my family think he abandoned my grandma but I think he left for some far off place only he never was able to come back. I swear my grandma would've hunted him down if she knew where he was. She never remarried after he was gone." 

"I remember y'r grandma storming into y'r tenth birthday dressed as a shaman from Kenya." The woman laughed. "She started chanting around us at the table as ye were about to blow out the candles. I've never seen y'r mum so red!" 

"That was one of the best birthday I've ever had." Poppy turned towards the woman, a large smile on her face. "Thank you for coming with me Polly, it means a lot." Polly stood when where she sat to wrap her arms around her childhood friend. 

"You r' a sister to me Poppy. Y'r family is my family and family stick together." Polly said, her accent thick and heavy as usual. Both the girls have known each other since they were little. Both of their mothers being close friends allowed them to see each other often seeing as the girls lives were never quite as normal as it appeared to be. "What r' you going to dae now? Are you going to be staying long?" 

"I told my mom I'd be staying for a bit. There's no sense in rushing really...there is photos to go through and my grandma's clothes…" Poppy took a breath as tears came to her eyes. "Fuckin' hell, this is harder than I thought." She sniffed and tried her hardest not to cry anymore. Polly wrapped her arms around her friend once more and allowed her to have another spout of grief. Poppy was doing so well since the funeral yesterday, trying her hardest to keep herself composed through it all. Poppy had handled the funeral preparations along with her mom, making sure the service was perfect. It didn't take long to plan but her mother and Poppy had a hard time picking a place to spread her ashes. Her grandmother had been everywhere, it was hard to pick. In the end, the decided that they would spread her ashes in the places she moved the most. Poppy was in charge of spreading her ashes here in London while her mom flew off to Egypt to scatter her bag at the pyramids. 

"Take y'r time. When ye 're ready I'll take ye out and we'll hae some fun. Just ring up me whenever ye want ok?" Polly said and helped wiped some tears away. 

"Sounds perfect. I'm just going to run out, get some groceries, and maybe order a pizza for tonight. Tomorrow I'll get started." Poppy said and went around to make sure everything was locked up but she left the upstairs windows open so the light breeze could blow into the house. 

When Polly finally left, Poppy felt drained. She felt automatic as she went to the stores she needed to get to, grabbing the food she would need for at least a week. She even stopped at a few other shops, thinking that maybe buying a couple of comfort items might help her, before heading back to the house. But the house felt like an empty shell to Poppy. Every sound Poppy made as she unpacked, the shutting of the doors or the sound of her bare feet padding against the wood floors, felt like it was echoing; this weird noiseless sound that the house was swallowing up. When she couldn't take it any longer, Poppy decided to wake up her grandmother's record player that nestled in the corner of the living room. Large plush couches faced each other with a dark wood coffee table sitting in the middle. The dark brick fire place, that Poppy faintly remembers roasting marshmallows in, sat clean and empty with family pictures sitting on the mantel. Sinatra's voice filtering throughout the rooms was a comforting sound as Poppy took a quick look at pictures. 

Poppy's grandmother was old fashioned, opting out having a TV in the house. She slowly allowed internet in the house as the times changed; the world requiring it in order to take her antique business online that could reach her customers countries away. Poppy's grandmother made a fuss most of the time but she allowed her daughter to handle that part of the business while she explored places to find rare and exotic finds. As Poppy got older, she started to get involved as well. Finally learning all the family secrets. Secrets she wish she never found out about and secrets she was glad to have known. 

Poppy shook her head of her thoughts as she sat in the living room, her half eaten dinner sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Next to her plate was a large manila envelope with Poppy's name on it. The lawyer that took care of writing her grandmother's will gave it to Poppy. He offered his condolences, like he would anyone else in that situation, before going ahead with reading the will to Poppy's mother and herself. Her grandmother of course left almost everything to the two of them. Some of her money did go to her charities and public projects she was funding. Her mother got trinkets, furniture, money, and of course her share in their business. 

When it came to Poppy, she was surprised when she found out that her grandmother had given her the house to do as she wished with it. He then handed her the envelope before continuing. He said the package came with instructions. Poppy had to spend one night in the house after her grandmother's death and read what is in the envelop the following morning. Her mother said she could peak inside, that it wouldn’t matter but Poppy wanted to play her grandmother's game, if it was one of hers. Her grandmother always had a habit of creating little games for Poppy to figure out. Poppy's mom didn't find it amusing however. 

"_I don't understand why you're still amusing her. I always thought she would've out grown this phase of hers._" Her mother said on the drive back to their home after the reading. 

"_I never understood why you never joined? Her games were always fun_." Poppy smile a sly smile because she knew the answer her mom was going to give her. 

"_Your games always ended up with me caught in the middle! You split paint all over me during the museum opening because your grandmother wanted to create living art, my hair nearly caught on fire while we were at a charity auction because your grandmother said one of the antiques was cursed, and let not forget that you and your grandmother almost destroyed a priceless statue all because she said that there was a trapped genie in it._" Her mother shot her a glare from next to her. "_Your games…I am glad are over with." A sad look came across her mom's face before reaching over to take Poppy's hand. _

Before her mom could even open her mouth, Poppy beat her to it. "_I understand what you meant mom. Don't worry about it._" Poppy patted her mom's hand before resting her head on her shoulder. "_Grandma is going to give dad such a hard time when she sees him._" 

"_Ah, yes. Now, that is something I wish we would be able to see._" Poppy wanted to curl under the covers and hide for weeks after that day. The envelop always in the back of her mind until she carried it with her on her flight to London. Such a small thing felt so heavy. 

Poppy sat on the couch, her fingers absently playing with the necklace around her neck; staring at it. With the time growing later, Poppy gave up and went to get ready to bed. It seemed such a strange feeling, walking up the steps and past her grandmother's room. She knew in the morning she would have to go in but for tonight she wanted to leave the door shut. Pretend to one more night that her grandmother had gone to bed early and is in the room sleeping. 

~oOo~ 

The following morning Poppy woke up to a massive headache. 

It felt like she got hit over the head with a cinder-block and then hit by a train all at the same time. She wanted to stay in bed for as long as possible but Poppy made herself leave. Taking a quick shower and changing into comfy clothes Poppy started her day checking her work emails while she ate. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the envelope where she had left it last night. Putting her phone away she went over to grab it before she returned to her seat where she spilled the contents on the table. Inside was a folded up letter and two stacks of really old pound notes. Poppy almost wanted to laugh because this certainly had to be a game if it included really old money. And the letter had to be what she had to find…only it wasn't. 

_Dearest Flower,_

_I am not going to start this letter of how I wished this day would never come and we could possibly have more time but as I have told you; time is the cruelest master everyone has to obey. Truthfully, I am glad that I'm gone. It just means that it's now your turn to share in my secret. Our family secret that not everyone is allowed to know of. Not even your mother knows of this. You however, my flower, have the luck to be a part of it. You see, this house can do the impossible. I won't spoil the surprise but there are a few rules you have to follow, just like any of our games we used to play. _

  1. __You can only tell one person as you will need their help. Will you know who to tell. __
  2. _You cannot tell anyone who asks you about where you are from._
  3. __Try and blend in as much as possible. Although it is entertaining as you will find.__
  4. _Be careful, the world is always dangerous no matter where you go._
  5. _Above all else, have fun_

_And I mean it. Have fun. At first you will hate it but I promise that you will enjoy this as much as I have. All I ask, is that you figure what to do on your own. If you get lost, you will find your answers when your grandfather calls for dinner. _

_I love you._

_Grandma Azalea_

Poppy reread the letter over and over but she couldn't make heads or tails of what she was talking about. Folding the letter up and putting everything back into the envelope, Poppy moved to go about the house to tidy it up. Constructing boxes for donations and going through knickknacks that had collected so much dust had taken up most of the morning. Poppy had to open a couple of windows and the backdoor just to bring in some air as there so much dust that covered everything. When Poppy stepped out for some fresh air, the look of the backyard had poppy sighing before going upstairs to change into clothes she wouldn't mind getting dirty in. Soon, Poppy was outside mowing the backyard, pulling weeds, and battling rather large spiders in the garden shed. When the bells rung six chimes Poppy called it quits, opting to take a break from cleaning to go get out of the house for a bit. It's been a few years since she's visited London.

Throwing her Irish red hair up into a simple ponytail, she threw on some dark jeans with a simple tee, her black leather jacket with her red converse sneakers, and then walked out the door to try out that pub around the corner. 

That is… 

If it even existed at all.

"What the fuck?" Poppy whispered to mainly herself, the passersby walking down the street gave her odd looks as she passed.

Outside was not the London she arrived at. Cars were not the cars she would normally drive; they were taller and ancient looking. Men and women walking by were dressed in clothing she had seen people wore to reenactment parties or Halloween. The asphalt streets were cobblestone. And what looked like a police officer standing at the corner giving her a weird look was dressed in an outfit she had seen in a history museum. A museum dedicated to the roaring twenties after the first World War, the Great War as they called it. 

Poppy felt like she was going to faint. She stumbled trying to get her key into the lock of the door; throwing it open before slamming it shut, locking it. She slid down the door, her whole body numb, as she stared absently into nothing. "_This can't be possible. I have to be dreaming. I must be dreaming._" Poppy thought to herself. "I think I just worked myself too hard." Poppy pulled out her phone to see that she was still getting service so maybe she was dreaming. "Bed. I have to go to bed." Poppy muttered to herself as she slowly crept back up the steps, throwing herself onto her bed. She didn't even bother taking her clothes off, she couldn't even think straight with the intense ringing that appeared between her ears. "Tomorrow, everything will be fine." She said to herself. 

But it won't. 

Poppy will come to realize that today… 

Was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandma, you sick bastard, what the hell did you do to me?!" Poppy hissed, cursed, for what felt like the hundredth time. 

When Poppy woke up the following morning she wasted no time in running down to the front door to swing it wide open. Shut it. Open it. Shut it. Open it. Shut it. On the third shut Poppy screamed until she made herself have a coughing fit. Poppy couldn't believe what was happening to her. Did she die? Was she in a coma? Pinching herself didn't wake her up and neither was banging her head against the front door. Poppy even tried leaving out the back door and through the garden but even that resulting in London appearing as it did in the 1920's. Poppy was losing her mind as she paced about the living room; still dressed in yesterday's clothes. Sitting on the coffee table was the contents in the envelope from yesterday, her grandmother's letter sitting next to the old pound notes. 

"It makes no sense! This makes no sense!" Poppy screamed as she looked down at her phone in her hands. She still got a signal and wi-fi but the one option she hadn’t tired was calling someone to see if she was actually going mad or not. It felt like a long shot but maybe someone could come and help her…free her or maybe take her where she could get her head checked. "Fuck this." Poppy started to dial Polly's number to see if she was available to come over. Just as the phone started to ring, Poppy quickly hung up the phone. 

What if Polly came over and won't be able to leave? 

She would be stuck like Poppy was. 

Shit. 

Poppy knew that if she didn't check in with Polly today she would come over. Her grandma did say she could only tell one person but did that meant the one person who would not be stuck like Poppy was? 

"Nothing makes any sense. Damn it." Poppy dialed Polly's number again. "Hey Polly." 

"**Hey Poppy, everything ok?**" Polly's voice came over the phone and for a split second Poppy felt relief. Polly's voice was a welcome relief that she might not be going crazy but then again how can she explain the outside. How the hell is not going to go crazy? " **Poppy? Are you ok?**" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just having a day and I just wanted to…uh…umm…say hey and that if you don’t hear from me, don't worry. I'm just going to…be out of my head for a while so some time alone will help me." Poppy said and tried to make it sound like she wasn't having an actual meltdown just seconds ago. 

"**No worries. How's the cleaning going? Did you want to go out tonight maybe for a break?**" Polly asked and Poppy really wanted to spend time with her but…how do you tell someone that you've been thrown back a hundred years?

"Yeah, everything is going ok but I think I might need a little bit more time before I want to go out. I'll call you sometime next week? We can set up a day then?" 

"**Next week will work for me; my cousins are coming in next week anyways so maybe we can go as a group. Call me if you need anything ok**?" 

"Perfect. I'll talk you soon. Bye" Poppy placed the phone on the coffee table and picked up the letter again. Trying to make sense of her grandmother's words. 

  * _You can only tell one person as you will need their help. Will you know who to tell. _

Need their help? Does that mean she needed someone else to allow her back into the present? But who? Was that how her grandmother did it? How she was able to travel? How is that even possible?! 

  * _You cannot tell anyone who asks you about where you are from. _

Obviously she wouldn't tell anyone. Not only would they think she was crazy, they would stick her in the crazy house to drill holes into her head. She rather liked how her mind was, thank you very much. Poppy would need to come up with a cover story or something should anyone ask.

  * _Try and blend in as much as possible. Although it is entertaining as you will find._

Poppy smiled at that. Of course all of her clothes were from the future and not up to the 1920's dress code so her grandmother must've felt it firsthand what it was like to meet someone in weird clothing. A picture of her grandmother meeting a prince or royalty dressed in jeans and flip-flops popped into her head. That would defiantly happen to her grandmother, she was sure of it. 

  * _Be careful, the world is always dangerous no matter where you_ _go_

If Poppy's guess was correct, judging by the style of clothing women were wearing when she actually did step outside, then Poppy's guess of being somewhere in the 1920's sounded correct. If that was the case; it means that everyone in the city was being paid off by either the government or by the gangs that ran the streets. No one was going to be her friend here and making friends would be the first step in fitting in. 

  * _Above all, have fun_

Poppy was taught to never stray away from adventure, to take a risk if her gut was telling her to do it. Poppy wasn't afraid to admit she was scared, she was, but her grandmother trusted her with this. And she wasn't about to disappoint her grandmother; Poppy had to at least try. 

"If I do end up dying, I am do going to go out with a bang." Poppy said, sticking the letter back into the envelope but taking a couple of pound notes out of the stack. Of course, if she went outside dressed as she was, she was going to get stared at so Poppy quickly ran upstairs to change her shirt into a nice blouse. She also opted out her sneakers for her black flats. Poppy was in no way going to change into a skirt until she got her baring about her surroundings. If she needed to run then she would be able to in her skinny jeans. Entertainment for all when a young woman is see running in strange clothing. "Right. First thing's first; find a newspaper and see what day it is." 

Once Poppy was dressed she grabbed her satchel bag, putting in her passport and the few pound notes she had taken from the stack, then approached the front door. When her hand was on the handle of the door she froze. Was she really going to do this? For all she knew she could get arrested as soon as she stepped outside or possibly shot up by gangsters. There would be no guarantee of _not _getting into trouble. The feeling in her stomach felt like it was going to fall right out of her ass and that was a high possibility she might even faint from this experience. 

Poppy felt excited. 

~oOo~ 

Poppy changed her mind. 

Poppy's hands wouldn't stop sweating. 

Outside wasn't as bad as she thought but of course she was getting stared at. Everyone she passed by did a double take. Thankfully she was able to find a paper boy just a couple blocks away who was nice enough to help her out. He explained that she might need to go to a bank as she will need coins as well as notes, carrying them was sort of a risk as they were large pound notes. He pointed in the direction of a bank she could go to, telling her that someone at one of the counters would be able to explain more to her. Poppy thanked the boy, buying a paper and giving him a generous tip. The boy beamed up at her, saying that if she needed help with anything he would certainly come running. 

"I might take you up on that offer. What’s your name?" Poppy asked as she checked the date on the paper. May 14th, 1922. So she was close to the 1920's, a bit later than she thought, but at least World War I was over with. 

"Lawrence miss. I'm here every day until I scapa out of papers." Lawrence said. "Where are you from miss?" 

"Maine. That's in the United States. I came to get away for a while and to take care of my grandmother's house." Poppy smile and lower her face down so it was level with Lawrence's. "And I dare you to call me a Yank." Lawrence started to laugh, saying that he promises not to call her that. "A boy like you must know the word around town? Anything interesting I need to know or any place I should stay clear of?" 

"Well, there are some clubs in London scapa by Mr. Sabini, he's the guvnor 'round here of them Italians. There's the Camden bakery that's scapa by Mr. Solomons, the guvnor of the Jews. Camden town is his town just ta let ya know. Then there's the Peaky Blinders in Small Heath. The Shelby family is scapa by Tommy Shelby." Lawrence motioned for Poppy to lean down so he could whisper in her ear. "I would stay clear of Mr. Sabini though. Em Italians are a nasty lot. More some then the Peaky Blinders and the Jews combined." Lawrence said. "Dickey bird is, is that the Peaky Blinders are looking to come to London but those two really don’t fancy it." 

"Practically everyone and everything is run by them I guess? Small gangs roam around here too?" Lawrence nodded his head. "Police too?" 

"Yes miss. Welcome to London." Lawrence smiled and I could help but laugh. Of course the police would be in someone's pocket. 

"I'll try to stay out of trouble then. So I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yes ma'am!" 

"Great. Stay safe Lawrence." Poppy waved good-bye to the boy, turning to head towards the bank he suggested. It's been a while since she's had to deal in cash currency. One thing about the future is that credit cards and debit cards were a god send. Poppy didn't have to worry about looking like a complete moron. She did make a friend however; a little birdie that might help her be her eyes and ears. But that came with one problem however… 

Poppy might need to get a job if she wants to blend in more. 

Obtain more money in case she runs out. 

Then again, if she could somehow get back to the present like her grandmother did she might be able to grab some items to pawn off. Some god awful jewelry she would be happy to get rid of. "Or maybe that one statue that got sent to be with that really big…." 

"Karl!" A woman screamed and Poppy turned her head to see a little boy run out into the middle of the street just as a motorcar spun around the corner. The little boy must've been maybe three or four years old? Maybe not even that but Poppy wasted no time in running out in the middle of the street. "_PAPA!_" There was someone else screaming, a little girl and a flash of red. A sense of dread came over Poppy as she ran towards the child. She couldn't explain the sudden sense of fear but she had to get to the boy. 

She just had to. 

"Karl! Oh my god!" The woman continued to scream just as Poppy reached for the boy, taking a hold of him tightly, before crossing the street just as the car sped past where the boy was. The boy in Poppy's arm was crying violently, screaming for his mama, as Poppy tried to get control of her breathing. The woman who must've been the boy's mother, dressed in a lovely blue beaded dress and black coat, ran over to them; taking the boy from Poppy's arms to try to calm him down. 

"Is he alright? I'm sorry if I grabbed him too tightly or harsh; I didn't want to drop him." Poppy said breathlessly. The woman looked over the boy and nodded her head as tears ran down his face. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said. A police officer and a few other bystanders came over to question what happened. The man who was driving the car was trying to plead that he didn't see the boy or else he would've have stopped. The officer wasn't too happy and neither was the woman. Poppy was just glad the attention was off of her and on to the man. The thought of just slipping away to continue towards the bank was thwarted when the woman returned her attention to Poppy. "I can't thank you enough for what you did." 

"Anyone would have done it. I was just glad I was closer." Poppy said, trying not to draw too much attention. This is the kind of attention Poppy really didn't need at the moment. She at least wanted to be dressed in this time periods clothing before saving children from getting run over. Then again, if she wasn't wearing pant she might not have gotten to the boy in time. 

"No one else moved. They all froze like the cowards they are." The woman shot a few men who stood by with a rather nasty death glare. "Afraid to save a child when their own skin is on the line." She turned towards Poppy with a friendly face. "My name is Ada Thorne. I would love to know the name of the person who saved my son." 

"Poppy Byrne. And really, I couldn't just stand and watch. My grandma would be curse me from the grave." Poppy reached over and gave the boy a quick comforting rub on his back. "I'm just glad he's alright." 

"You're American?" 

"I…uh…just moved here. Well, I guess you can say moved back. My grandma's house is just a couple of blocks away and that's where I'm staying. I wanted a change and I guess I got it when I moved here." Poppy said and tried not to laugh at her own joke. A change is certainly what she got. 

"Well I'm glad you moved here. Would be a nice change to have someone different 'round here. Do you know anyone here?" Ada asked Poppy. 

"Fresh off the boat I guess you can say. I've only been here a couple of times when I was a child. My great grandparents' moved to London from Ireland and then they went to the states when my grandma was born. She moved back into her childhood home once her daughter was grown. Now I'm here, looking for…something I guess." Poppy said and the truth of her words poured out like water. 

"And you start by saving a child." Ada continued to smile at Poppy. 

"And I start by saving a child. Go figure." Poppy mutter the last part. She could see Ada eyeing her clothes and Poppy had to quickly think of something should she question the fashion. "Now that Karl is safe, I will leave you two to the rest of your day. It was nice meeting you." Poppy went to move around Ada but she stopped when Ada placed a hand on her arm. 

"I know this might seem strange, but you are new to London. Why don’t you come over to have some tea with me? It would be nice to have someone to talk to besides Karl." Ada smiled at Poppy. Poppy thought for a moment, debating on if it would be a good idea or not. She only just ventured outside her door and had yet to explore much of the area. However, she was warned about the men who own London… 

"I'd love to. Actually, I would gladly appreciate some help. I'm on my way to the bank to see about exchanging some bills for coins? It's been a while since I've been here and the money system always seems to trip me up. I'll get the hang of it in a few days but first day jitters are getting the best of me." Poppy tried to convey a nervous person; like first day jitters she used to get during the beginning of the school year. 

"Of course! Afterwards, I'll show you 'round and we'll have some tea. Have you had tea? I hear American's drink nothing but coffee." Ada's face split into one of shock. "Not that, that's a bad thing!" 

Poppy had to laugh. "No, it's alright. My mom is the coffee drinker in the family and my grandma only liked English teas. I kinda like both but much prefer hot chocolate to anything." Poppy smiled and Ada nodded her head in the direction towards the bank. 

Ada really didn't mind a detour home as today was her day off. She had taken Karl to the park earlier in the day; she had stopped on the way home to make sure she hadn't lost her apartment key when Karl decided to run across the street towards where a man was selling birds. Ada wouldn't stop saying thank you to Poppy, explaining that he was all she had left of her husband who died a few months ago. Poppy sympathize with her, admitting that her grandma had passed away a short while as well; which was the main reason she was in London in the first place. Ada did comment on Poppy's clothes however, saying that she's never seen that style before. Poppy stuttered, saying that she….had someone create them for her? Poppy explained that she had a dream about her clothes so she commissioned someone to make them for her. An awful excuse but Ada seemed to buy it actually. 

When the three of them had gotten to the bank, Poppy was glad Ada was with her because the woman at the window was a right bitch. The woman had that look of course, her hair neatly pinned up to perfection and her makeup flawless as well. When Poppy got to her window she didn't even want to talk to Poppy, saying that Poppy needed to belong to the bank in order for her to help, before muttering something about American ignorance until Ada stepped in. She mentioned the name Shelby, a sigh escaping while saying it, before the woman's face turned into one of shock. She was more than happy to help the two women before bidding them a pleasant good-bye. Poppy looked over at Ada as they walked towards her apartment, the silence between them deafening. She looked like someone had kicked her puppy or maybe ate something sour by the way her face looked. Poppy had hear her use the word Shelby, a word Lawrence had explained belonged to a gang, but the way she used it was one of sorrow. Regret. Poppy got a suspicion about her maiden name. 

"Ada, are you ok?" Poppy spoke up as they walking into Ada's small apartment. It wasn't furnished like Poppy imagined. Someone like Ada would have probably have all the new fashions and comforts but it was simply furnished. It felt so strange to walk into a room a hundred years ago, to see how people lived back then in person, and know that in the future the world would be completely different. The living room had a rather faded blue couch and in the corner sat a yellow wing-back chair. A couple of pictures hung on the walls which were painted a god awful rose color. Down the hall Poppy could make out a door that probably lead to the bedroom where Ada shared with Karl. 

"Oh, I'm fine. Just give me a minute and I'll get some tea on for us." Ada said, hanging up their coats before disappearing into a rather small kitchen. Karl went to the toys that were laid out in the middle of the living room; wooden blocks and animals. Poppy had taken a seat close to him, asking Karl which one was his favorite. The boy picked up a wooden soldier and showed it to Poppy. He then started to show her every single one of his toys to her until Ada returned with two tea cups filled with dark liquid. "There we are. I really am glad there is a new face in town. I'm not just saying that because you saved Karl. I've been meaning to get out more besides going to work then going straight home." 

"Although I'm happy didn't get run over, I'm also glad I was able to meet a friendly face on my first venture outside as well." Poppy laughed. 

"You mean to tell me that today is the first time you've actually left the house?" 

"I just 'moved in' the day before yesterday. Yesterday I actually did nothing but go through knickknacks and tame my grandma's garden in the back. That took up most of the day so I turned in early." Poppy took a sip of her tea. _I turned in early due to me walking outside to see that the world wasn't 2019 anymore._ "I decided to give myself a break and take a stroll. My actual plan was to first find a bank, which I did, and then I was going to see about where to buy groceries. I don't have a car at the moment…" 

"You had a car?" 

Poppy smiled. "I did actually. I don't like to brag by any means, honestly I dislike saying it, but my family are quite well off. My great-great-great grandmother apparently started this antique business. Rare items she would find and of course they sold to the highest bidder for thousands of dollars. Once they had enough my family started to invest in other businesses. We kinda are involved with a lot in both the US and across Europe." Poppy took a sip to hide the words that were going to pop out of her mouth. Sure, about thirty percent of what she said was true. The other seventy percent…the actual truth, left a rather large shadow standing behind her. "So, yes I did have a car in America. I am very tempted to buy one here but I might wait a bit. I didn't really see a lot of female drivers." 

"There are female drivers but not as many as America might have. It's rather refreshing to have a woman who isn't conforming to a man's world." Ada smiled brightly, reaching over to hand Karl one of his toys. 

"Wanna know a secret?" Poppy leaned forward. "My family's business is mostly run by women. Men are just the support and the muscle when need be." Ada then went off on a long string of question about Poppy and her family. She didn't want to give away too much and have Ada go checking up on her so Poppy tried to be as honest but vague as possible. If Poppy was going to survive in this world she would need a friend. "You wouldn't know if any place is hiring? I used to have a job in America working at an office but all my paperwork went missing while I moved. I'm not too sure if anyone will hire me." Poppy didn't know what exactly she might need in order to get a job but maybe Ada would be willing to help her. 

"The library I'm working at just lost a girl the other day. Why don't you come with me tomorrow and I'll let you meet my boss." Ada said, a bright smile on her face. 

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that." 

"Nonsense! It's the least I can do for you. And don't worry about any paper work too, there's a few ladies that work with me who didn't have any either. And besides, you'll get to know the area and the people here. This will feel like home in no time. Not to mention that you can tell me all about America." Ada reached over and placed her hand on top of Poppy's.

"Well…how can I say no? You leave me no choice but to say yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Forgive any mistakes, I will try and go back to fix them. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize in advance if Alife is not his true self. I will be working on it as the chapters go but I swear I rewrote the ending piece at least five time. Just warning you...

After having tea with Ada, Poppy went home to evaluate all the information she had acquired. The date was 1922 so of course that puts her after the first Great War and just before the stock market crash. Poppy is surrounded by gangsters who practically own everyone and every business; so that meant she had to be careful of where she went as some people might not take kindly to her. Thankfully she was able to meet a friendly face in Ada who was more than happy to help Poppy. If Poppy was able to land this job with Ada then that would allow Poppy to blend in more and to buy clothing that wouldn't draw any more suspicion. Poppy has to keep reminding herself that being paid during this time was vastly different than in 2019. Then again she did tell Ada her family was well. Hopefully Ada saw her as a woman who wanted to stray from her family and become independent. 

During dinner time Poppy wrote down all the information she had given Ada. Even the smallest slip up would cause Ada to question and she couldn't risk it. That lead to Poppy figuring out a few problems to take care of and thankfully, she had Wi-Fi to help sort through the mess. Poppy thought back her grandma as she took a bite of her food. Her grandmother was able to move from the past to the present so that meant someone was able to let her grandmother out without being stuck in the past. _Does that explain rule one? That I need someone's help to get back to the present? I wonder how my grandma went about this. _Poppy thought in her head, surfing the web for information on the gangs Lawrence told her about. 

"Darby Sabini; Born 11 July 1888. Charles "Darby" Sabini, born Ottavio Handley Sabini, is a British Italian gang leader from London, England. As leader of the Sabinis and "king of the racecourse gangs", he dominated the London underworld and racecourses throughout the south of England for much of the early twentieth century. Although his Clerkenwell-based organization gained the core of its income from racecourse protection, rackets operated against bookmakers, and was also involved in a range of criminal activities including extortion, theft, as well as operating several nightclubs." Poppy read out loud. Mister Sabini sounded like a ray of sunshine and his picture made him look like a soured rat. 

"Thomas Michael Shelby OBE DCM MM MP, born 1890, is the leader of the Birmingham criminal gang, the Peaky Blinders and the patriarch of the Shelby Family. The family has been known to be involved in bookmaking, smuggling, extortion, fraud, and even murder. Tommy served in World War I with the rank of Sergeant Major and was decorated for bravery. His experiences in World War I left him disillusioned and beset with ongoing nightmares. Thomas Shelby and his siblings are Gypsies from both sides of their family." Thomas was a handsome man whose face held a lot of pain and anger. A face Poppy has seen many times. When Poppy found a picture of Ada, who was born a Shelby but then later married a Communist by the name of Freddy Thorne, she smiled. No wonder Ada didn't want to say her maiden name out loud. She was related to criminal boss who probably would kill anyone who even looked in her direction. 

When Poppy looked up the next person on the list of names Lawrence had given her; she couldn't help but smile. Alife Solomons. A Jewish gangster. Go figure. "Alfred "Alfie" Solomons, born 1888, is a Jewish gang leader who resided in Camden Town, London. Aside from being a veteran of World War One with the rank of Captain, little else is known about his background but for the fact that his mother was a Jew who fled persecution in Russia. He used a bakery as a cover for his distillery." Poppy gave a chuckle, toying with the stone around her neck. "Dad would've loved to hear about this. So many jokes…" Poppy stopped toying with the necklace. 

In the next couple of months will be the anniversary. 

"And I can't even go visit this year. Unless I find someone to let me out of here." Poppy muttered, gripping the wine glass in her hand. A unwelcome feeling settled in her stomach as she stared down at the face of the Jewish man. Sure, he was handsome with his rugged looks but the feeling got stronger as she continued to stare at him. A voice tickled the back of her mind with hatred laced words. Hatred that made her blood boil with anger. 

With so much anger Poppy tossed her wine glass across the room as the wall; enjoying how it shattered. 

"Damn it." Poppy muttered once she realized what she had done. Most of the time that anger is kept in check, but with what has happened to her in the past day alone her temper was started to whittle down. "Why me. Why the fuck do things happen to me. I never even asked for his!" Poppy shouted at no one as she cleaned up the glass. This little adventure might cause Poppy to put on the best show of life. "Such a waste of good wine…" 

The following day was filled with excitement and anxiety. Poppy had given Ada her address, so bright in early in the morning there was Ada. The two of them walked to the library, going over what would help Poppy land the job and how their morning was going so far. Poppy admitted that she was nervous, more nervous than anything considering…well…she somehow magically was thrown back in time and is now walking with a gangsters sister. When they did get to the library Poppy was actually taken back. 

The building was old of course but inside was bright due to the glass ceiling that allowed natural sunlight in. Dark wooden bookcases were lined up in rows that stretched to the ceiling, their polished wood shimmering. Strangely the building didn't smell of old books but of a brand new book you would've gotten at Barns & Noble. It was the smell of fresh print as you thumbed through the soft pages. Desks had lined both the bottom and top floors that were equally separated. It was quite beautiful. 

Ada lead Poppy to her bosses office where she was promptly thrown into her interview. Her boss was a decent stout pudgy man who dressed nicely in a suit. His pulled back hair was neatly in place with metal glasses framing his face. When Poppy explained her previous work and how she lost her papers in the move, he was a bit skeptical. Thankfully, with Poppy being from the future, she was able to answer his 'trivia' questions about the life in Great Britain and in the US. Poppy also had to mostly lean on her crutch of being a _woman _from the US who is just trying to better her life. Applying to a man's ego to help a damsel in destress seemed to have done the trick. 

"I promise sir, I will try and find my papers. I do have a passport if you would like to see that?" Poppy went to pull out her passport, hoping that if he did look at it, he would mostly skim over the date of 2019. 

"No need miss, no need at all." Mr. Elliott Blancher, the man's name, waved his hand in the air. "I have a couple ladies here who didn't have working papers either. What I did with them is that you go a week without pay and prove that you actually want to be here." 

"Like a trial period?" 

"Exactly! Of course we'll give you a couple of days for some training but I would like to see how well you work with the others, organization skills, and overall how well you serve the people who come here." He explained. Not exactly what Poppy had in mind but she had more than enough money to get by for a week. The two thick bundles were more than enough to support her for at least three months. _I wonder if grandma got a job?_

"That sounds fair sir. Can I start today if possible?" Poppy asked and the man's eyes lit up. 

"Ada!" Mr. Blancher shouted and soon Ada stuck her head in the doorway. "Please show Miss Byrne where she can put her things. As you are a friend of hers I will allow you to show Poppy the ropes." Ada smiled brightly and nodded her head. Poppy thanked Mr. Blancher before bidding him farewell, Ada squeezing her arm in reassurance as they left the office. The rest of the day was followed by being introduced to everyone, showing where Poppy could put her coat and purse, along with showing her where they would eat lunch. Everyone she met was genuinely friendly and welcomed her with a smile. Then Ada introduced her to the three ladies she mostly worked with every day. 

There was Emma Munoz who was a small quiet English woman who wore large glasses and muted colors. Martha Lorne was a loud boisterous Irish woman who dressed in stylish hues of red and golds. She warned Poppy about how the men would mostly bother her for a couple of days before they get the hint she wouldn't be interested. And then there was Isabel Espinosa whose thick accent threw Poppy. Isabel was beautiful Spanish woman with toffee color skin despite the lack of sun and someone who understood being a stranger to the area. Isabel moved to Great Britain three years ago to marry the English man she fell in love with him when he visited Morocco. She told Poppy that the people here really stuck to the people they know and despise others; it was almost like the war was brought home. 

Looking at these ladies, Poppy knew that they would be just what she needed to fit in. Working alongside them with organizing the shelves and files was easy work. And it all felt natural too. Poppy did have to catch herself a couple of times, this is not 2019 remember, whenever Poppy told a story about her life in America. The girls kept question after question going until it was time to leave. Ada said she was surprised how well she did; complementing on her memorizing where things were placed. Poppy explained that paper work was almost as relaxing as reading. She had helped her mother countless times on their business ever since she was able to write…or stamp reject stamps on paper. 

Then next couple of days flew by in a blur. 

Poppy was sorely tempted to call Polly and see if she could let her out but the fear of her getting stuck as well kept stopping her. She knew she would need to go back. The only problem was how to get back. So Poppy did what any normal person would do, besides having a complete breakdown. 

She threw herself into her newly acquired work. 

Work when on like it was any normal day and when she got home, Poppy would continue to go through her grandmother's things. Boxes for donation were moved into the basement until she was able to go back to present time. There was no way she was going to give someone electronics from the future. Spouts of deep sobbing still appeared but they seemed to become less and less as the week went. Ada knew whenever Poppy excused herself at work, it was because she needed to compose herself. The other women knew Poppy was still mourning the loss of her grandmother as well; trying to cheer her up whenever possible until Martha decided she had a great idea. 

"Let's go get a drink tomorrow night!" Martha practically yelled but was shushed by the others. 

"Are you serious?" Emma asked, pushing her glasses back into her face. "We have work tomorrow." 

"Yeah but I mean we go after. Getting dolled up with them boys buyin' us drinks. Perfect way to cheer up our lovely Poppy flower over there." Martha's pet name for Poppy was of course Poppy flower. At first when Martha first said it, Poppy all but burst into tears. She had to explain that the pet name was the one her grandmother had given her. Poppy went on to explain the running joke in her family that involved the pet name that practically everyone woman in the family got at one point in their lives. 

All the women are named after flowers and all the men are named after birds. No idea how it started but it suck like gum to the bottom of someone's shoe. Very hard to remove once it's ingrained into the tread. 

"Martha I'm fine. You need to drag me out." Poppy said, shoving authors with their last names starting with H. "Besides, all my clothes wouldn't really…work for going out." _That was a bold faced lie_. "I haven't saved enough money to buy something nice since I got here. I need all the money I have for food and stuff." 

"You 'r my size darling, if not maybe a bit shorter than me." Martha walked over to take a look at Poppy. "Come over my house tomorrow and we'll dig through my closet." 

"I think it's a wonderful idea. It'll get me out of the house for a while and the lady above me loves to watch Karl for a bit." Everyone turned their head towards Poppy whose opinion really mattered. Martha kept giving her puppy eyes along with Ada. 

"Alright, alright fine you win." The girls cheered and begun to discuss the plans for tomorrow. "I am dressing myself. You lot can do my makeup however." 

~oOo~ 

"This is a bad idea. Why did I agree to this?" Poppy gripped Ada's arm tightly as they moved through the crowded club. After work Martha practically dragged Poppy to her house to have her try on at least ten dresses before the settled on a dress that was a bit too long but they were able to MacGyver it so that it actually looked pretty good on Poppy. The dress was a gold beaded black mesh over gold satin that fell just below her knees. The neck fell a little lower on her chest, showing a rather daring amount that Poppy's necklace could easily been seen nestled in between her breasts. Martha beautifully maneuvered Poppy's red hair so that it was pulled back and set with a beautiful hair comb but some hair remained in front, creating stylish waves. 

The club was nothing like she had ever seen before in real life. Sure, there were knock offs of these types of clubs but this was the real deal. Women, young and older, dressing in dresses that weren't considered appropriate. Short hair, makeup caked on, dripping in gems of every size. Men still wore their tuxes and their posh outfits. Slick back hair, chests puffed out with their back straight, strutting around like peacocks. The club itself was nothing like she had ever seen. 

At first, when they first approached the club, it didn't look like one from the outside. As soon as they entered the whole place did a one-eighty. Red carpet greeted them while a women dressed to the nines took their coat and purses. They could hear the swinging jazz music float down the hall, beckoning them deeper in. Martha looked like this place was her second home while Emma looked out of place. Isabel linked her arms with Emma, saying that she needed to relax a bit. Being too stiff wouldn't help the nerves. Poppy, however, felt a thrill of fear run down her spine as they moved deeper in. Poppy hated clubs and any type of party where there was more than ten people. 

Ever since that night, Poppy has never been the same. 

It lead to her always carrying a gun on herself. 

"Relax Poppy. We'll go get a drink, find a place to sit and relax. I'll drag you to the floor if I have to tonight." Ada laughed. Poppy wanted to relax, she really did but back of her neck wouldn't stop itching. 

"Yeah, one drink though. I'm going to make sure all your light weights get home safely." Poppy said with a tight smile as they sat down at a table that faced the bar. Martha waved to a waiter to get their order, the girls transitioning into small talk as the club bounced around them. Soon Martha, Emma, and Ada were on the dance floor. Isabel was with a couple of people who she knew from around her home while Poppy remined at the table; watching them with a smile. 

Poppy was never the same after what happened. It left deep scars that would never heal. 

It felt her angry and scared. 

Her clutch purse sat in front of her on the table, flap undone so the grip of the gun was easy access. A glass of whiskey sat in front of her, still full and untouched, when she noticed that the tone in the room suddenly changed. Three men entered the club, making their way to the bar, the patrons parting the way Moses. Ada came over just then with a worried look on her face while Martha just looked annoyed. 

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked. 

"Alfie Solomons that's what's wrong." Martha huffed and sat at the table. "And I wanted one more drink." 

"Why can't you get a drink?" Poppy asked, throwing Ada a look as to why she seemed to keep hiding her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I keep forgetting this is Alfie's area." Ada muttered to Poppy softly. "He runs this area and this is his club." 

"So?" Ada and Martha looked at her like she had two heads. "If this is his club then everyone here are his customers? He's really screw with his profits?" Poppy looked over to where said man was currently at the bar. She couldn't see his face but he was dressed like she would expect any Jewish man. Black pants, a long black coat, and a black hat sat a top if his head. A white scarf did hang around his neck as well and if Poppy was able to judge, there might be blue stripes on it as well if she got a better look. "Martha you had a gin and tonic right?" 

"Darling you are not going up there." Martha's face paled. 

"Too late. Made up my mind." Poppy opted to leave her purse behind, taking the biggest risk of not bringing her protection, to seem more vulnerable. This also gave her the chance to get away from the dance floor where the crowd continued to make her nervous. Ada and Martha tried to call her back but it was too late, the adrenaline began pumping in her veins. "This is going to be fun." Poppy wouldn't let the fear of the crowd stop her. 

When Poppy approached the bar she noticed that in the corner, one of the waiters looked rather pale as he handed something to another waiter who then quickly left. Poppy knew that this was no simple pick up and those waiters might be involved in whatever was going on. The man behind the bar looked like he was going to faint or maybe piss himself as Mr. Solomons talked softly to him. His men flanking him then noticed that Poppy looked like she was waiting so they leaned in close to whisper something to their boss. Poppy could faintly hear him growl out a what before he looked over his shoulder. 

Alfie Solomon's picture did not do him justice. 

The scar on his face only added to his rugged look, an empty line in his beard a clear indicator as to where it sat. His blue eyes stared directly in Poppy's own as she continued to stare back at him. He clearly was taller than her by a good few inches and when his large hands stroked his beard she noticed that a crown tattoo was itched on the space between his thumb and pointer finger. His stare made Poppy feel warm. Not warm as in nervous but warm as in his stare made her like he wanted to _devour _her. 

"Excuse me sir but, before you probably break his hands I would like to request that he make one more drink." Poppy said, giving a rather innocent look. Mr. Solomons continued to stare at her. "And, not to sound like a snitch or put my nose where it doesn’t belong but, I think you might need to question his staff as well if you're looking for something." 

"Why would I do that?" His rough voice created a small shiver. 

"Not that it's any of my business as I've said, I just want another drink for my friend, but I did see one of the waiters hand something to another waiter before he left. He want towards the back of the club." Alfie turned towards the man behind the bar before giving him a wicked smile. 

"Go look." He ordered and his two men raced towards the back of the club. "What are ye orderin', love?" He waved his hand for Poppy to move forward. Poppy tried her best to be graceful as she moved, resting against the bar with her face was turned towards the man. 

"Not my preference but a gin and tonic." Poppy answered, sort of watching in amusement as the bartender panicked. Mr. Solomons gave her a questionable look. "I don’t drink." 

"Really? That a first." 

"A bad choice lead to a bad consequence." Poppy's smile didn’t reach her eyes. "I've learned my lesson that a drink does nothing but loosen lips and fuel desires." 

"Inni't the truth." Mr. Solomons gave the bartender a very lovely glare to move him along. "So, you're American?" 

"I guess you figured that out by my nonexistent accent?" Poppy shot back and smiled widely as Mr. Solomons turned his head. "You have no idea how many times that is the first thing out of people mouths since I moved here. Is being American really that strange?" 

"Fuckin' Americans wanted their independence. Strange that some want to come back." Mr. Solomons looked Poppy up and down. "Strange that a woman has bigger balls than a man. Considerin' who she's talkin' wit." 

"Alfie Solomons, oh I've been warned of you. Along with every other boss who basically runs London. Rumors are rumors, and they're nothing compared to the truth." Poppy answered. 

"What is the truth then?" Poppy looked him up and down. 

"People described you as if you were some kind of monster or fiend. Like a boogie-man; that you beat men and can snap like a raid dog. You don't look like it, you don't have that kind of face." A broad smile stretched across the man's face. 

"What kind of face do I have then?" He asked, leaning slightly closer to Poppy. She steeled herself as he did, trying not to flinch. 

"Someone whose seen a lot of pain. There's a hardship will harden ones face and give off the feeling that they will snap on anyone. You, went through an event that left deep scars that may never heal but you don’t let people use that against you, if anything, it's what makes people afraid of you. It leaves you tired though. Not only that, but you don’t look any less handsome." The smile on his face soften just a bit. "Oh, don't get a big head over it." The bartender then placed the drink in front of Poppy. 

"Wasn't thinkin' it love. Words comin' from you are worth somethin'." 

"Highly doubt you will take my word but I thank you for allowing the man to make one more drink before you beat him. I will now leave you to your business. Have a nice night Mr. Solomons." Poppy grabbed the glass then turned to leave. 

"Why did you say somethin'?" Poppy turned around. Mr. Solomons was staring at her with a rather odd look on his face. "About them waiters? You could've kept your mouth shut but you said somethin'. Why?" 

"If I was being screwed over by someone, and information of any nature was happening in front of someone who could speak up, I would honestly love it if they told me. Information always comes to late when you need it. So I spoke up not to help you, but it would be the right thing to do when it comes to business. Annoying as business is." Poppy smirked, leaving Mr. Solomons to process her words. 

Poppy made her way back over to the table where her newly acquired friends were waiting for her. She placed the drink down on the table and smiled. She's ever felt more alive than in that moment. It felt like she was back at home, helping her mother acquire business and standing up to the other bosses. To talk to a gang leader from the 1920's and not piss him off was an achievement. Not to mention the looks on her friends faces was worth it.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Good afternoon Mr. Solomons." Poppy froze from where she was, standing on a ladder putting books back in their correct place. It's been three days since Poppy met said man in the club. Polly had called her the day before, asking to see if she wanted to go out to lunch but Poppy made up an excuse that she would be working on a work emergency. It also didn't help that her mother also had called to check in on her, asking how far she had gotten with her grandmother's house. The garden was probably the only place Poppy had worked on the most. Sorting through pictures of her grandmother's life was hard enough but she had yet to go inside her grandmother's room. Poppy simply told her mother that she was taking her time and that she would let her know when she would be coming home.

If she could come home that is.

The girls from work still teased Poppy about what had happened at the club. Poppy easily shot back that at least she had the balls to go get another drink despite the man, and she made it quite clear that she, herself, did not drink. Martha rolled her eyes and teased that maybe Poppy had an ulterior motive as to why she suddenly grew a set then made her way over to the bar. It didn't escape the girls that Poppy was uncomfortable when they walked into the club. She simply stated that it's been a while since she went to party and felt out of place. Poppy didn't want to tell them that she was afraid of crowded areas that she could get lost in…or that people would lose her in one; always making sure if she was in a crowded area har back was always facing the wall.

"She should be in section L if I'm not mistaken." The sound of a cane hitting the floor, making its way over to her made her heart speed up. Emma was stood at the bottom of the ladder handing her books looked up at her with wide eyes. Poppy honestly expected never to hear from the gangster boss again; she wasn't that impressionable and didn't leave the room dazzling like her mother did. Sure, Poppy was no wallflower but she was just…normal. Boring. Average.

"Emma, you can leave. I'll be ok." Poppy said as she made her way down the ladder, taking the last book from the pile out of Emma's hands. If Poppy learned a few things about her friends is that Emma was the mouse of the group. Frightened by everything.

"Poppy, I can stay." Emma said and her eyes darted to where the footsteps were approaching from. Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded her head in the other direction. Emma sighed before skittering away in a hurry just as said man rounded the corner. There Alfie Solomons stood, handsome as ever. He was dressed just as we was the night she approached him in the club. The only difference was that Poppy noticed that the cane in his hands was present this time, not hidden in the darkness of the club.

"Good evening Mr. Solomons. I see your boys are not here with you this time. Outside?" Poppy said with a rather soft smile on her face.

"Didn't want them ta get people nervous. Just came ta talk to ya." He rubbed his beard rather in a nervous fashion that didn't fit the man but it made the smile on Poppy's face grow an inch. "I realized 'fter you left that I didn't get ya name. But you very well know mine." He stepped closer.

"You never asked for it Mr. Solomons." Poppy said softly and looked up at the man, noticing the height difference. Of course he would be taller than her.

"Well I'm fuckin' askin' for it now, aren't I?" Alfie said, the smile never wavering on his face. Poppy rolled her eyes and stepped away, putting the books that were in her hands on the cart. Poppy looked over her should to see that he was still looking at her with that damn smile on his face.

"Can I help you Mr. Solomons?" Poppy asked him and said man didn’t even bat an eyelash.

"I ain't leavin' till I know the name of the woman who has balls to talk to me like that."

"Like what, as an equal? Just because you have something hanging between your legs doesn't mean a woman can't be treated the same way." Poppy placed a hand on her hip and gave Alfie a look. "And yes, I do have the biggest set of balls mainly because if I didn’t, then my mother would hang me by my toes for allowing people to walk over me."

"She must be a strong woman then." The smirk on his face turned into a softer smile. "All mothers all."

"They have to put up with their children. Of course they would be made of steel." Poppy laughed softly before taking pity on the man before her. "My name is Poppy Byrne Mr. Solomons. It’s nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and surprisingly the gangster boss took it. "So, what can I help you with?"

"You are a hard woman to find, yeah. Seems odd for a woman to suddenly 'pear, it’s like ya popped out of nowhere." Alfie rested his hands on his cane, looking Poppy over once more.

"I did not pop out of nowhere Mr. Solomons, I came from my mother actually; I thought we already established his? I should be asking you, despite being taken back that a woman has balls, why is it that you’re looking for me?" Poppy easily shot back, turning back around to continue her work. "Surely I didn’t leave that much of an impression on you."

"Now, I wouldn’t say impression, yeah, but ya did peak my interest." Alfie picked up the book Poppy was going to grab. Their eyes locked in a stare down until he relinquished the book back to her. It was if he was trying to get a reaction out of her but Poppy knew the game he was playing. Her mother often played the same game with all new business partners. Only there is dinner and drinking involved. Get your new business partner all buttered up with good food, a nice drink; so that when they are all nice and comfy they spill their guts out. "So, what is an American woman such as yourself, doin' here? You're a long way from 'ome." He handed her another book as she ascended the small staircase again.

"Are you trying to get me to tell you my darkest secrets Mr. Solomons?" She took the book from his hand with a smile.

"Not without buyin' ya a drink first." Alfie caught his words a little too late as he noticed his face feeling awfully warm. He cleared his throat as he handed the woman above him another book. He couldn’t understand why those words escaped him. It was like the woman before him was just drawing them out like you would water from a well.

"Are you asking me out for a drink? I thought I mentioned that I don't drink Mr. Solomons." Poppy took the book from his hand once more but enjoyed the flustered look that crossed his face. She heard him curse and that put a smile on her face. "You did forget didn’t you?"

"I didn' forget anythin'. Just a phase is all." He mutter and Poppy let out a soft laugh, taking mind of where she was. Alfie looked up at Poppy with his smile once again on his face.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You're the one who forgot."

"No I didn’t."

"Sure you didn't. Whatever you say Mr. Solomons." Just then Ada walked around the corner, not too pleased at all. Her eyes went from Poppy who was standing on the top of the stairs to Alfie who was standing right below her. Whatever was in the air surrounding the gangster boss and the woman out of time suddenly vanished. Alfie gave Poppy the book he was holding in his hand before tipping his hat to the ladies, bidding them good-bye. Ada of course was all over Poppy that second, questioning everything that happened. Of course Emma had ran to Ada as soon as she was clear of the gangster boss; practically out of breath by the time she reached the woman. Of course Ada was worried about Poppy but then again, her behavior at the club made her question if she should hurry or take her time. Ada did marry an communist after all. A Jewish gangster really isn't any different than that.

Ada was still unsure about Poppy, even though they were becoming close friends. There are times where Poppy isn't looking that Ada notices how sad her face often looks; as if there's this sadness that goes beyond her grandmothers passing. There are also times where a person will say something Poppy doesn’t agree with, and this steely eye look flashes across her face. It's a look Ada has seen countless times on her brother's faces. A look of hidden anger but it's cold and calculating. Tommy's face often looked like that whenever he worked. Ada was frightened that Poppy could be hiding a secret; a deadly one. Poppy made no notion of ever revealing anything and she dodged questions left and right whenever one of the girls asked her questions about America.

If Poppy was hiding something it had to be for a good reason but that look in her eye when no one was watching…worried Ada.

Poppy seemed like such a wonderful person; kind and polite to everyone she met. Help and courteous.

Maybe Ada was just overthinking Poppy? Trying to read in between the lines of her character to see if maybe Tommy had sent her to keep an eye on her. Of course he wouldn't send a woman but maybe he had?

"Are you alright Ada?" Poppy's voice snapped Ada out of her thoughts. Poppy's face was one on concern and it seemed genuine.

"Just tired." Ada waved her hand. "Karl kept me up last night. He's been having nightmares lately and I don't know what to do." Ada confined in the woman as it just seemed too easy to do when Poppy was around. Besides the hidden looks of Poppy, the woman was very easy to talk to. 

"Why don't I come over for dinner tonight? Let me cook for you and I can show you what my ab-father used to do for me when I went through the same phase. And you can relax while I'm cooking too." Poppy said with a smile and it was one that reached her eyes.

"Oh you don’t have to do that Poppy. I'm fine, really." Ada said to her and tried to play it off as nothing. Poppy shook her head and insisted that she come over to cook for dinner, saying that it's been a while since she's cooked for someone. Ada gave in after a little while, the thought of someone cooking does sound like a fantastic idea. If Poppy could get Karl to sleep then all the better too.

"Great! After work, I quickly run to this store around the corner and then I'll come right over." Poppy said with a bright smile that lasted the remainder of the day.

After work, Poppy bid the girls good-bye then made her way to the shop she had discovered while she was exploring the area. There was all these cute little hat and dress shops Poppy couldn't resist walking into. Of course she bought some clothes and a pair of shoes that she could afford in order for her to fit better with the time period, however Poppy still continued to wear her own shoes. 1920's shoes were nice on women's feet back then. Although the time period's fashion included short hair and hats, Poppy was not about to cut her hair. She instead opted to putting it up with elegant hair clips instead of hearing a hat. Poppy did have to admit that her favorite outfit so far was a royal blue skirt with a cream colored blouse she had gotten the other day. Never in Poppy's life would she ever think of wearing something that wasn't in "style".

"Can I help you miss?" Poppy looked up to see a man behind the counter giving her a questioning look. Of course she would stick out; she didn't dress Jewish.

"Oh, hello. No thank you, I know what I'm looking for." Poppy said and continued to look for the ingredients to make dinner. Matzah ball soup was something her Abba made whenever she was having a rough day. He would always make her help in creating the 'dumplings' and then if she was really lucky, the two of them would create babka to eat later. Her Abba was a great man who always saw the good in people no matter who they were…

_"They don’t like me Abba." Little Poppy whimpered to her Abba after a rough confrontation with her aunt. The woman had yelled at her for spilling a drink on accident. Poppy started to cry at the yelling which lead to one of her other aunts to rap her knuckles for acting like a child. Poppy was six. Poppy and her Abba were over her cousin's house for a birthday party while her mother was away on a business trip. Which was for the better as her mother was not really welcomed to family events. Poppy didn't fare much either whenever she went to a party. Sure, her cousins that she played with couldn't tell the difference between them and Poppy. But that didn’t mean the adults were blind to her. "What did I do?"_

_"Nothing ziskayt. They just…are too set in their ways to see how certain things are now. It's like how…you go to school every day and you play with your friends. Well, some people used to think that some children shouldn't play with other children. And then someone decided that, you know, children should play with each other; no matter who they are. But there are still some people who think of the way it was."_

_"So they don't want me to play with Sasha and Joseph? Why?"_

_"It's how they were raised. When adults get to a certain age, we like to stop listening to others. So, they just are…set in their ways that some children shouldn't play with other children. But you know, there is a secret I want to share with you."_

_"What?"_

_"You, my sweet ziskayt, were made out of love of two different children. You see, me and your Ima are different but that doesn’t mean we don’t love each other. So when that love grew too much you were born. Poof!" Her Abba reached over to tickle little Poppy. "People will always be different no matter what. All we can do is show them how alike we are." He took her little hand and placed it against his chest above his heart. "Feel that?" Poppy nodded. He then moved her hand above her own. "And that?" Poppy nodded once more._

_"It's the same." _

_"Right. Our hearts beat the same. Just because we look different on the outside doesn’t mean we are different on the inside. So, yes, your aunts and uncles may see you as different but that doesn’t mean we don’t love them. It means we must love them harder so they know that no matter what, we will always be there. Just know that your cousins love you, me and your Ima love you, and of course you know how much your Savta loves you." _

The world lost a great man and a great father.

After all these year, it still hurt whenever Poppy thought of her Abba. Her mother was never same when he died and for a time the woman remained silent. Throwing herself into her work so much that Poppy only got to see her three times in one year alone. Eventually her grandmother managed to slap some sense into her daughter and once again her mother returned to the surface. The three of the even closer than ever but that didn't mean her Abba's side of the family felt the same way. Her aunt Delilah was always a grade-A bitch but her cousins knew that their Ima was just full of piss and vinegar. 

"We meet again flower." A familiar voice said, causing Poppy to drop what was in her hand but thankfully there was an extra pair of hands to stop the jar from breaking. "Sorry lass, didn' mean to frighten ye. But I hardly expected to see you in a place like this." Poppy looked into the eyes of Alfie Solomons and noticed the mirth in his eyes.

"More like surprise. Didn't you mother ever teach you to not sneak up on ladies?" Poppy said, her hand held out to take back what she had dropped. Alfie thought better of it and inspected the items Poppy acquired. "And what do you mean you hardly expected? Are you saying I don't belong here because I'm not Jewish?" That was certainly a lie but Poppy wanted to play along just a while longer.

Alfie seemed taken back by Poppy accusation. "Not at all, 'ust different is all." He gave her a look. "You know how to cook Jewish food?"

"I've learned a few recipes. One of my co-workers has a son whose not been feeling so well so I offered to cook them dinner tonight. One of my friends from school taught me this soup recipe that she swears by." Another lie. "So, that ended me up here. You're not stalking me again are you? That is not very gentleman like."

"Didn' say I was lass." There was that look in his eyes that made Poppy's stomach twist. "But, honestly, this is me forcing to go and eat something. I just happen to see you walk in and…ya know…come say 'ello."

"Well, hello Mr. Solomons." Poppy smiled with a small laugh. Out of the corner of her eye Poppy noticed that they were being watched by a pair of ladies who were whispering a little too loud. Not to mention that they were talking in Yiddish which is not very nice to do…if someone were to happen to speak it quite fluently.

"**What is a woman like her doing in here.**_"_

_"_ **She doesn't belong in here. What is she doing with Mr. Solomons? Probably his whore.** _" _

That last part Alife must've heard because he started to usher Poppy towards the counter. "Come on lass, let me take ye to your friends home. I'll give ya a lift." Poppy gave Alfie a look but didn’t say anything about it as she has everything she needed for the soup. Poppy did put her foot down when the shop owner said that she didn’t have to pay as she was a 'friend' of Mr. Solomons. Poppy looked up at Alfie and told him that she would be paying like everyone else. Much to Alfie's amusement but he didn’t say anything but just nodded his head.

"**Good afternoon sir.**" Poppy said in Yiddish, surprising both men. Poppy then turned to walk out the door but gave the woman standing like statues one last look. "**Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.**" And with that Poppy then walked out of the store and made her way down the street in a fume of rage before someone took hold of her arm.

"Wait a minute lass!" Poppy rounded on Alfie. "For such a small thing, you walk fast. My hip can’t keep up." Alfie said. Poppy forgot for a second that Alfie carried a cane but those women reminded Poppy so much of her aunts that she just could not keep her mouth shut.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're going to say next. Women like that should watch what they say for you never know who is listening." Poppy said but that only seemed to make the gangster leader laugh.

"Wasn' goin' to. The look on their faces was rather funny." Alfie caught his breathe. "You know Yiddish?"

"My school friend who taught me this recipe? Well, her family didn’t like me as I am a Christian Irish woman so I asked her to teach me Yiddish. Next time I came over her house her mother called me a not so nice name so I simply asked her if she kissed her mother with that mouth. All in Yiddish."

"What happened after?"

"I was never allowed over again but the look on her face was worth it. I still hang out with her…well, when I was in the States. We just don’t tell her family that." Poppy said and Alfie burst out laughing. Alfie's laugh was something that was contagious and it made Poppy smile brightly.

"Come on you heathen, let me offer you that ride." Alfie offered him arm and for some strange reason Poppy took it. Alfie was even nice enough to take her bag as they walked over to where his car was parked, driver waiting patiently. Once Poppy told of the address of Ada's apartment, the gangster leader and the woman out of time fell into a comfortible conversation. Each one asking the other questions about the other. Alfie learned that all of the women in her family were named after flowers and that she had a home in Maine back in the States. Poppy learned that Alfie ran a 'bakery' but called out on that lie as a simple baker would not be shaking people down in a bar. Alfie laughed and said Poppy was not a normal woman.

"Who said I wanted to be normal? The world decided that when I was born into the family I'm a part of. None of us are normal." Poppy laughed and stepped out of Alfie's car, taking his hand.

"Truer words were never spoken lass." He said and Poppy turn to enter the apartment. "Lass?" Poppy looked over her shoulder at the gangster leader.

"Yes Mr. Solomons?"

"Would you be opposed to me coming around to your work from time to time? I would like to…ah…talk to ye more." The faint color that crossed his cheeks made Poppy smile sweetly at him.

"Perhaps. Only if you bring me something from your bakery of course." Poppy opened the door but stopped just as she was about to close the door. "And I am not talking about your booze of course. Good night Mr. Solomons." With that she shut the door before Alfie could usher his response. But the man standing with a silly look on his face did not mind. Not at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI All!
> 
> This will be the last update of 2019! Next update will be coming after the holidays so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Stay safe and Happy Holidays!
> 
> P.S - In case anyone wants to know what Poppy's dresses looks like; please see the links below.
> 
> Party Dress - https://www.bluevelvetvintage.com/20s-style-gold-beaded-black-mesh-gold-satin-sheba-flapper-dress.html
> 
> Casual Dress - https://www.decoweddings.com/product/ivory-and-black-1920s-drop-waist-flapper-dress/

_"Poppy where hae yeh been? I've been trying to reach yeh for hours?!" _Polly practically yelled in Poppy's ear. Poppy learned early on that if she took her phone out in the past that of course it wouldn't work so Poppy just stopped taking it with her. Of course this lead her to completely forgetting it entirely and when she did remember she had about ten voicemails from Polly. And from her mother.

"I'm sorry Polly, I've just been busy." Poppy tried to come off as tired but even to her it sounded fake.

"_That's gobshite and ye know it. What's going on Poppy? Ye’re not telling me sumfink._" Polly accused Poppy who was currently getting ready for work. A work she was actually enjoying to be honest. For the first time Poppy felt invisible and she enjoyed it. No one knew who she was and it was refreshing. "_I'm coming inside. Unlock the door._"

"Wait, what?" Poppy froze and ran to the door. She looked through the key hole and saw no one. Poppy cursed, of course she wouldn't see anyone from the future. Not in this house that is. "Polly, no. I'm about to leave anyways. We can talk about this later." What if Polly were to get stuck like Poppy was?

"_Too late. Now open up before I get the dogs to kick in the door._" The connection was disconnected at the sound of Polly through the door.

"Like my dogs will listen to you!" Poppy yelled back.

"_If I tell tem yeh 're dying they so will! Unlock, now!_" Polly jiggled the handle. Poppy felt like her whole heart was going to jump out of her chest with how hard it was beating.

"Please, please, please grandma don’t let her get stuck." Poppy prayed as she unlocked the door. Within a matter of second the door swung open and in marched Polly. She did not look too happy and to make matters worse is that she slammed the door shut behind her. "Polly, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What the hell is pete tong with me?! What the hell is pete tong with ye?!" Polly grabbed Poppy by the arm and threw her into the living room. "Where the hell hae yeh been? y'r mum and I hae been worried sick to death!"

"Your accent is really thick today, are you OK?" Poppy tried to change the subject but there was no escaping Polly. She was like a bull gone made in a china shop when she was pissed.

"Talk." Polly crossed her arms and waited.

"I can't tell you." Polly went to open her mouth but Poppy held up her hand. "Because you won't believe me so I will just have to show you. Let's just pray you don't get stuck like I am." Poppy decided that there was no way around Polly so she might as well just bite the bullet. Poppy got up from where Polly threw her on the couch to the front door where she was followed. Polly gave her a look but Poppy simply opened the front door for her to see.

What Polly saw…

She couldn't put into words what she was seeing.

"This is why I couldn't come with you out anywhere. Whenever I open the damn door, I'm brought to 1922! And now you're stuck too!" Poppy said as Polly stepped outside, looking around. Polly was reacting the same way Poppy did the first time she stepped out the door. The same dumbfounded look on her face as her eyes glanced in every direction. Then Polly just walked back inside the house, shut the door, and then reopened it.

Only it was present time.

_You can only tell one person as you will need their help. Will you know who to tell._

"I fucking hate this house."

"No shizz, I would too. What the hell is going on here?!"

"Come inside and let me make a phone call. I'll explain everything."

Poppy called into work explaining to her boss that an emergency occurred and she wouldn't be in. Something with her grandmother's house pipes bursting. A flood in her house? Poppy didn’t know what her manager would say for calling into work in 1920 but it seemed to take it rather well. Surprisingly. Poppy just hoped that Ada didn’t come around to question why. Once the phone call concluded, the girls left the house during the present time as Poppy insisted that they leave. Poppy wanted to be in the present time for the chat she was about to have with Polly.

"How did this all start?" Polly asked once they got seated at their table. Poppy then went to explain everything. How her grandmother said in her will that she had to spend the night in the house only for Poppy to arrive in the past the following morning. There of course was the package she was to open that morning that pretty much explained everything. She had access to the internet and people via phone but the second she stepped out the front door nothing would work.

"The only thing I could think of at the time was to get a job. The money my grandma left would have run out eventually and plus I needed a cover. The easiest way to get information on where I was, was to simply get a job and pray no one really questioned anything. I couldn't just tell someone I was from 2019. They would have locked me up for being crazy!"

"Why dinnae ye tell me? I could've helped ye sooner." Polly said.

"I didn’t want you to get stuck. My grandma said to trust someone I would know who but that really doesn’t help me. She's been cryptic as hell and I'm trying to figure everything out. I haven’t even told my mom yet and you can't say any of this to anyone." Poppy said pointing her knife at Polly.

"Why would I?"

"You have a big fat mouth don’t deny it."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious Polly. You can’t tell my mom anything if she asks. But you can help me with something." Poppy smiled and Polly gave her a look. "Nothing bad. I just need to make sure that I'm ready for the 1920s when I go back."

What Poppy means is basically the largest shopping trip of her life besides the time where her mother allowed her to practically buy anything she wanted when she turned 16.

Polly and Poppy only had so much time before the day was through. They went to rare antique shops that had old clothing from the '20s that fit Poppy well but they mostly has to rely on pencil skirts and blouses. Poppy also made sure that her fridge and cupboards were stocked with enough food. Now that Poppy knew Polly was her way back into the present, a lot of worry was lifted from her shoulders. Of course, now that Polly happens to know about it, there came all the questions. What do you do? Who do/did you meet? Can I come 'visit'?

"If you were to come visit, I would be found out that I am not who I've been saying I am." Poppy pointed her knife at Polly who sat at the bar in the kitchen. Poppy was currently making lunch for the week to take to work.

"Oh? Who hae yeh been saying yeh are?"

"I told them my real name, if that's what you're implying." Poppy walked into the kitchen to retrieve the notebook that sat on the coffee table. "I'm no fool. I've written everything down. Hopefully, I remember everything." Poppy laughed as Polly looked at her notes. Poppy has written down that she was from United States, Maine and that she helps run her family's antique business. She moved to Britain go through her grandmother's effects after she died and to stay for a while. She got a job at the library fifteen minutes away thanks to Ada Thorne, former Shelby, after she saved her son from getting hit by a car. Poppy even put that she met Alfie Solomons too.

"Why is the name Shelby familiar? It's fancy I've heard of it before."

"That is because the Shelby family is one of the notorious gangster families that used to run Small Heath after World War I. Apparently they made it pretty big with one of them actually making his way up to be a part of Britain's government. His sister Ada is the one I mentioned in my notes."

"Ye can cop a man away from crime. But ye can't take the criminal out of the man.." Polly said and Poppy gave her a look over her shoulder. "Just be careful Poppy. Someone is always in someone's pocket."

"Everyone is in someone's pocket. I just need to find a few birds to lend me their ears."

"Just be sure those birds aren't already in a cage." Poppy turned around and the grin that graced her face was one that her own mother wore when she talked to her business men. One that gave the women a crazed look in her eye that unnerved them.

"Good thing I like breaking cages."

~oOo~

The following day when Poppy returned to the past she was confronted with very worried coworkers. Martha brought her into a hug and demanded to know why she wasn't at work. Apparently, their boss didn't really inform her coworkers about the poor excuse she gave him. Poppy waved them off and simply told them that there was a problem with her grandmother's pipes that she just couldn't leave alone while she was at work. Emma made a comment about how they were really worried something might have happened to her but Martha just huffed at it. Martha wanted to know if a certain 'baker' decided to kidnap her to which that made Poppy laugh.

It wasn't a secret that Alfie Solomons had decided to frequent the library the past few days to see a certain woman.

At first, everyone was on edge besides Poppy who knew that he would be coming around, but the stares settled down after the first week. At first Alfie would just ask simple questions about Poppy, where is she from and why did she come here, and how did she like the city so far. When Poppy made a comment on her family's business, Alfie's interest was piqued once again. He questioned the business and asked they had a store here as well. Poppy had to think for a moment about the words she was going to say next. If she said yes then perhaps Alfie would try to find it. Then again, if she said no then Alfie might ask as to why not if her grandmother lived here as a child.

"I believe there is a store somewhere in London but I have yet to find it. I haven't had much time to find it since I've been here."

"I tried to visit you yesterday but I was 'old that you weren' here. They wouldn' tell me why." Alfie's look was one of seriousness that Poppy couldn't help but let out a laugh at.

"I'm fine Alfie, don't worry about it. Some of my pipes in my grandmother's house were leaking pretty badly so I couldn't leave until I got someone to get them fixed. Thankfully, my next door neighbor was nice enough to give me the number for someone to come over." Poppy said as she continued to place books on the shelf. "How is your bakery by the way? What you brought last time tasted amazing." Poppy gave Alfie a side glance, slightly enjoying the smile that graced his face.

"Fucking place is 'till standin'. Can't really leave 'em alone for long, 'cause them lads will somehow fuck somethin' up. My second, Ollie, runs it while 'm gone." Alfie admitted freely. The words simply poured from his mouth, surprising even himself for how freely he gave the knowledge.

"Don’t worry Mr. Solomons. Whatever you say will never touch another's ears, I can promise you that." Poppy told Alfie.

"How do I know that? 've only known ye a few weeks." Alfie stepped closer to Poppy, trying to throw her off but that wasn't going to work.

"You forget Mr. Solomon's, I was raised to know business." Poppy granted Alfie a soft smile. "My family, known to certain circles, have always kept our word and our promises. Not once, has my mother betrayed that trust. Sure, some might find that stupid for a business woman but it's how we've gained our loyal employees. We take care of our own."

"What if they aren't so loyal as ye or tells the truth? What does your mum do 'en?" Poppy froze in placing a book back on the shelf for a second before resuming.

"It has happened." Poppy couldn't look Alfie in the eye as she spoke, keeping them on the shelf in front of her. "Disgruntled, envious, nasty, dirty men who think they can get away with something because they get slighted by a woman. A woman who outsmarted them and made them fall to their knees in humiliation. Those men always end up getting burned." Poppy slid the last book she had to put away back on the shelf rather roughly then turned towards Alfie. "But my family has always managed to remain standing in the face of those who wish nothing more than to see us fail."

"Lass…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Solomon's, I really do need to get back to work. Please excuse me." Poppy went to move around him but not before Alfie took hold of her arm to stop her. Alfie of course did notice the way Poppy flinched at the contact, her eyes clamped shut and how she let out a gasp, but surprisingly she turned her face towards him. Stock and cold with sad eyes.

"Flower, what did I say about you callin' me that? Makes we feel like an old man." Alfie said rather softly. Poppy placed her hand over the hand on her arm, giving the man another one of her soft smiles.

"Forgive me Alfie. I didn't mean to offend you. My family has done so much to get where they are now and thinking of what has happened, stirs bad memories for me." Poppy explained.

"Think nothin' of it flower. Gonna take a lot more than stern words to 'urt me." He let go of her arm. "Let me take you out tomorrow, show you 'round. It's Sunday and you do not work."

"Alfie…"

"I insist and will keep on pesterin' ya till ya do." He said and gave the back of Poppy's hand a kiss, enjoying the slight coloring that dusted Poppy's cheeks. "I promise, I will be a complete gentleman."

"Fine, fine you daft man." Alfie's smile grew. "But why do I have the sinking suspicion that you know exactly where I live already?" Her eyes narrowed at the man who suddenly shut up. "Ah-ha! You stalker!"

"I…I might have inquired to know where ye lived." Alfie began to rub the back of his neck. "Nothing serious, just 'ent me men 'round to see is all."

"That is the biggest bold face lie if I ever saw one." Poppy removed her hand from Alfie's. "Oh, you are so going to have to make up for that."

"Whut?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." Poppy patted Alfie's face. "You can pick me up tomorrow around noon if you like?"

"Yeah…"

"Great! See you tomorrow Alfie." Poppy didn't give Alfie much of a choice before she took off, leaving the man completely speechless.

~oOo~

The following afternoon came quicker than Poppy expected it too. She thought it was amusing to fluster the gangster leader. Poppy knew she was playing with fire when she agreed to the outing with him as eyes will be on both of them, mostly herself. There was something about Alfie that made Poppy feel…warm. When he grabbed her arm, for one split second, Poppy was back in that room that smelled foul of sweat and stale liquor. Hot breath that she could feel against the back of her neck as fear washed over her like cold water. Flashes of muffled screams and a dark red room blurred her vision. Disgusting vile whispers the come only from behind her as if Poppy was forced to never look behind.

"_I want you to remember this._"

"No!" Poppy shook her head and placed her hands over her ears. "Go the fuck away." Poppy said to the whispers before forcing herself to continue getting ready for her outing with the gangster boss of Camden town. Poppy opted for one of the dresses she had bought, a deep forest green drop waist dress with a dark ivory trip. Her father's necklace in place with simple stud earrings, Poppy looked herself over in the mirror. She tried not to look too dressed up but this dress kept calling her from her closet. Poppy's hair was another story as it simply didn't want to curl at all, leaving her to simply put it up in a bun with a few hairs framing her face. "Oh, I feel sick."

Poppy tried to calm her stomach but it felt like it was going to come right out of her mouth. Nerves were normal of course but this was something else completely different. It felt like someone had a tight hold on her lungs; not allowing her to breathe at all. They also didn't help when her doorbell suddenly rang she swore she almost had a heart attack. Why the fuck was she feeling this way?

"Breathe Poppy, breathe. It's just an outing with a very dangerous man who happens to be very attractive." Poppy whispers to herself as she grabbed her coat. "Just picture yourself at one of mom's business meetings. They don't frighten you, right?" Her hand grasped the doorknob when suddenly she realized that her hands were sweaty. "Right?" When Poppy opened the door what she saw before was something that brought a large smile to her face and of course a laugh bursting from her.

A large bouquet of poppies tied with a royal blue bow being held by a very nervous man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I am back so please don't kill me! This year has not been so nice so I'm trying to get back into writing. 
> 
> Just warning everyone that this is more like a filler chapter as I'm a tad rusty and I really didn't like how this chapter turned out. Please be gentle with any comments as I promise things will be better and we will see some action too! 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read and I hope everyone is hanging in there! We can do this guys!

Poppy's smile couldn't get any wider.

Her smile was mainly towards the pained expression on the man's face who stood beside her. Alfie Solomons, a gangster boss whose killed hundreds of men, was currently sporting a rather sour look on his face due to a sudden surprise that was just given to him.

A gift that was graciously given to him by a rather annoyed bird.

"Not a word." Alfie narrowed his eyes at Poppy who was hiding her smile behind her hand.

"I'm trying Alfie but…your face…" Poppy reached into her bag and grabbed a handkerchief to give to the man.

"Don't worry 'bout it lass, I got-" Alfie stopped talking when his hat was suddenly removed from his head.

"You men are always so stubborn. It's just a piece of cloth I can easily replace as it has no attachment to me." Poppy wiped up the gift the bird had given Alfie while they were walking before throwing the handkerchief into the nearest waste bin. She then carefully stood up on her toes to place the hat back on top if his head, making sure it sat slightly titled in the front so that it just concealed his eyes. "There we are. All done. See how easy that was?"

Alfie was stunned for words at the sudden brazenness of the woman in front of him. When she took it off his head he was going to say something but the words just died on his tongue when he watched her. She looked so focused on the job that smile she wore never left her face; as if the task of cleaning bird shit off a hat wasn't as disgusting as it seemed. And when she reached up to place the hat back on his head he couldn't help but breathe in her scent. It was a smell he's never smelled before; something floral and fresh. What a stupid idiot he was thinking should smell anything less than lovely.

"Alfie? You ok?" Poppy's voice snapped him out of his thought. Standing right before him, with her head tilted to one side was a woman who was so much unlike all the other women he has met. She could act prim and proper; a face she was able to pull to get people to be at ease. She could act like someone whose known what it's like lose and to win. A sweet innocent personality but underneath was a woman of strong will.

Alfie saw right through the facade.

Poppy's real face was one much like his own.

_"Disgruntled, envious, nasty, dirty men who think they can get away with something because they get slighted by a woman. A woman who outsmarted them and made them fall to their knees in humiliation. Those men always end up getting burned." _The look on Poppy's face when she said that was a look Alfie had seen countless times; even on his face.

The look a pure rage. A look of someone whose killed before.

"Yeah, yeah 'm ok." Alfie cleared his throat before offering his arm once more to Poppy. "I'm still lost as to someone like you doin' here. You're not like the other women, all prim and proper." Alfie titled his head and gave Poppy a sideways look.

"You keep repeating yourself, ha-ha." Poppy's smile didn't disappear. "I believe you have said that before like you need to keep convincing yourself it's anything but the truth. Or you would rather be walking with a woman whose rather boring and pale? You hardly seem like someone who would actually like a woman whose boring."

"Boring? Are ya sayin' 'm a man who wouldn' like a woman like that? What if I like women like that? Pretty little 'ouse wife waitin' for me at home." Alfie chuckled.

"Little house wife? Mr. Solomons you are hardly the type of person who wants a quiet little wife who waits for you at home. Besides, if you did then you wouldn't have asked me to go for this lovely stroll." Poppy said and her smile that she gave was wide. "No, no you want someone who is more a partner to your life than anything. Someone you can confine in, someone who can see your plan with another set of eyes what's wrong and right," Alfie looked down at the woman besides him. "Someone who will always have your trust." The smiled turned to a softer tone on her face. "Am I wrong?"

"And how would a woman such as yourself know of this?"

"Because it's what my mother found in my father. My mother is a business woman as I've said, and when you're in that field it’s hard to trust people. My father, although he did express his opinions strongly on my mother's business, always had my mother's trust. She could always confine in him about anything. Especially when you're a woman running it." Poppy said with a fond look on her face.

"Your da didn't run 'nit?" Alfie asked and Poppy shook her head.

"We know it's against the norm but it's the women who run the business in my family. We've seem to have more luck with it."

"Luck wit' gettin' men ta listen to you?"

"We have luck in getting what we want. We can be very persuasive Mr. Solomons." Poppy looked up and gave Alfie a rather flirtatious look. Alfie chuckled rather deeply that caused a rather pleasant shiver to run down her spine.

"I can be very persuasive as well flower."

Alfie's answer caused Poppy to laugh as they continued to walk in the park. After their walk Alfie took Poppy to a place where they could sit down to eat. It was a small simple placed own by Alfie that was a nice place to stop at. Alfie was impressed by how polite she was to the waiter and how fluently she spoke Yiddish that he found it easy to slip into a conversation of nothing but Yiddish. It was hard to believe that she was simply taught by one of her friends from childhood but Alfie knew how skittish she was around him on certain topics so he filed that question in the back of his mind for another time. Besides, seeing the woman in front of him smile and laugh without a touch of fear for who or what he was….he wanted to hold onto that a little longer.

Towards the end of dinner, the conversation once again turned towards Alfie trying to get Poppy to tell him more about her business. He was asking about the day to day duties but Poppy wasn't budging an inch. Poppy narrowed her eyes at Alfie and saw a look in his eyes that she saw countless time before. A look that men had shared with her at parties when they flattered her too much after a glass of liquid courage. They wanted to know everything about Poppy's family business so that they might be able to make a move. Or maybe use Poppy to extending his business then only keep her around as a trophy wife…

The thought sobered Poppy up, making her smile faulter just enough for Alfie to notice.

"You alright flower?" Alfie asked from where he sat across from her.

"Everything is fine but…it's just…I might have forgotten myself for a moment." Poppy answered courtly.

"Oh?"

"Mr. Solomons please excuse my brazen bluntness but you've been asking a lot of questions about my family's business." Poppy looked into Alfie's eyes with stern but sad eyes. "Did you simply ask me out today for business reasons or trying to gain some sort of leverage?"

Alfie was rather stunned into silence.

"I'm sorry if what I'm about to say is un-lady like but I could honestly not give a flying fuck if that is your game but that you wouldn't say anything in the first place. I don't like being used Mr. Solomons and I certainly do not like being lied to; it's the one thing my mother drilled into me and that is one must never tell lies." Poppy said and with that Alfie leaned forward into his seat.

"Yeh think I've lied to yeh? Is that it?"

"Not yet." Alfie could see a flash sadness behind the woman's eyes as she talked and it was a look that hurt him. It made this gut anger feeling sit low in his stomach; a feeling he would rather not ever feel again if he could help it. He tried not to smile at her wording as it was very un-lady like of her to curse, but she was no simple wallflower who tone must always kept meek and soft. "Please tell me the truth Alfie if I am wasting my time with foolish hope."

"Flower, I give ya my word yeah, as a man, that the main reason I asked ya to let me take ya ta dinner is that I'm genuinely interested in ya. " Alfie said with a straight face and Poppy felt like such a fool but she was never sure about relationships anymore. She wasn't even in her own time and she was being chased by a mobster whose probably killed more people than what was on record.

Poppy couldn't really understand it as to why she was so attracted to the man but every time she let her guard down a bit Alfie saw and she knew that he did. Just now when she was practically telling him to his face that he was a liar, Poppy let her guard down to see how he would answer her. She wasn't that stupid to allow her whole guard to be down but Poppy wanted more than always looking over her shoulder whenever a man looked her way.

Poppy wanted what her parents had.

Poppy wanted the love her mother and father knew every time Poppy watched a home video or looked at the old photos. Her father meant the world to her mother and when he was gone it nearly broke her. Poppy faced her own demon and horrors shortly after that it left a bad taste in her mouth whenever the word relationship was brought up. 'When was she going to settle?' and 'When will a new Byrne come into the family?' Poppy felt like such a failure to her mother but of course she knew it all.

Why Poppy never dated.

Why Poppy hated to be touched.

Why Poppy liked to have her back to the wall when there was too many people in a room.

Yet this man, silly as it really sounds inside her own head, didn't feel like the type of person to betray her trust. Poppy felt it in her bones that there was something special about this Jewish man. Maybe Jewish men were good luck charms to the Irish Byrne women?

"Alfie…I…I didn't mean to offend you if it came off like that, it's-"

"Now where did my hothouse flower go aye? The one who's had nuffink but a spine this whole time and never thought to apologize for her words." A gleam sparkled in Alfie eyes that made a rather small smile come back to the woman's face. "I might hae forgotten myself asking about y'r business, that was cheeky of me. Let's start over, yeah?

"I'm afraid to admit that I've never really go out with men who are interested in me just for myself. They want to get close to me in order to get close to my mother or our family business. I might have been defensive with all the questions." Poppy said and could feel her cheeks heat up. She might have been a little too forward for a woman of this time and she should tone her straightforward nature down a bit least someone start sticking their noes where it doesn't belong.

"No need flower, no need. I would be gobsmacked if ye dinnae question every man's motive to gain y'r attention. We'll pretend it never happened and enjoy the rest of the night together." Alfie said with a genuine smile and that put Poppy at ease. When he started to make jokes was when she really started to relax.

The two of them talked over their food for what seemed like forever. Poppy turned the questions back on him for a changed and asked if he really did run a bakery. Or was it some undercover set up to hide his not to lawful ways. Alfie laughed at that and said if the baked good he was bringing her didn't taste as good then she might be right about her suspicion. Poppy made no comment as the bake goods always did taste more than delicious. She wondered if he actually did the baking or if someone else might have had a hand in the process. She knew Alfie was a crime boss but his current state of business was a complete mystery to her.

Poppy didn’t want to push her luck so she changed the subject to Alfie's past and how he was raised. He explained that he was an only child and that it was just him and his mother. She fled Russia and then had him here in Britain where he then later in his life he became a Captain during the war. Poppy already knew most of this and was surprised at how forth coming he was of his life to her and for that she was touched. She's only told half lies to Alfie as she has to make sure no one finds out about her bring from the future but everything else has been the truth.

That really isn't like telling a lie, right?

Poppy told him that she too was an only child and that she lost her father when she was little. Her mother and grandmother raised her to be strong and independent woman who would one day run the family business as she has said. She told him how she enjoyed the traveling, before the war of course, and how she was able to learn a few different languages that has helped her on more than one occasion. Alfie was impressed that she knew Italian, French, Chinese, Mandarin (abet it was a bit rusty) , Spanish, and of course Yiddish.

When money pays for the best schooling you do everything in your power to make sure it sticks.

Once dinner was completed Alfie took her home as it was getting late. Neither of them wanted the day to be over and it simply flew by them in a blink. Alfie kept a respectable distance while they rode in his car, never getting any close then necessary or startling her by resting an arm draped around her. They continued to talk and talk all the way to Poppy's door where she stood on the very top step looking down at him. Alfie smiled up at her and warned that if he came any closer to her that he would be more than tempted to kiss her senseless.

"Why don't you?" Poppy asked, her courage getting the better of her when suddenly the wind picked up and she felt chill.

"Because Flower I have watched ya all night." Alfie laughed and Poppy's stomach fell into her ass. Did she show him something? "There has ta be a reason as to why ya look as skittish as a new born colt when I come close to ya, but when you are ready ta tell me ya will." He reached forward and took her hand, placing a soft kiss upon the back of it. "Doesn't mean I'm goin' ta let ya get away from me so easily. For now, I'll wait for ya ta make the first move. Have a good night Flower." Alife said with a soft smile.

"Good night Alfie. Thank you for taking me out, I really did enjoy it." Poppy turned towards the door but stopped halfway before turning back around. "I'll be looking forward to our next outing."

"Me too Flower, me too."


End file.
